Maddie I need you more then you know
by insanityofanime
Summary: Maddie aka fem! Canada was best childhood friends with Ivan aka Russia but he made bad dissions that ended breaking there friend ship but he swoops in to save and comfort her when she needs it most. But will love blossom? or will someone break the two further apart? and most importentally who is trying to kill Canada! T just incase
1. Chapter 1

"I may be quiet, but I still have a heart, I may not talk, but I am a person, so try and ignore me but I'm still here, I'm going to live my life so go ahead treat me like I'm not even there, I DON'T care, I am who I am I'm more than a country, more than a thing, so go ahead and hate me …. Try and change me… Good luck." Poor Canada sang out in her room completely unaware of the countries in the hall listening they all felt bad, because all first it was just a joke on Maddie but then just natural to not notice her. Well actually all of them have been acting except Russia he just never spoke to or in reality said a word to the small Canadian in years because when they were kids the two were best friends but Ivan had betrayed and stabbed the boy in the back.

Insanity: **ok so any one who is reading this this is just back round because I'm tired**

Prussia: **how come I the awesome Prussia am not talking?**

Insanity:** OH my god help the bad touch trio is all here**

(France Toni Prussia) * laughs evilly

Insanity: **hokey stick attack gaaaaa, ***knocks trio unconscious **asta la pasta **


	2. the begining

_Ivan was new to this neighborhood but heard that there where others close to his age of 6. "Ell I guess I should explore da?" He questioned his newly born black bear who just looked at him with big green eyes that can even melt Ivan's heart. "Aw Vadaca your so cute," the usually strong country gushed. Then reliving the bear from well… a bear hug. Put on his shoes picked up his pipe and walked out the door with his bear at heel with him. _

_~ Ivan's p.o.v. ~_

_ The first thing I noticed was a group of middle scholars in a circle I walked by and sum where in the center a loud female voice yelled." ha your just talk there's no way you could beat me"_

"_Why you little, I doubt you could twerp,"_

_All of a sudden a voice murmured," p- p-please stop." Obviously a girls but I could tell it had a bit of emotion that didn't quite place._

"_Shut up Blondie, what are you even doing here," now seeable to me a tall jet black haired boy with blue clothing and a red tattoo._

_I could have sworn that I heard a snap" you jerk, get it thru your skull me and my sister live here and just because you supposedly allowed us to live here well listen it's not your choice," said the timed voice growing raged and stronger I saw the foot-thing of a hockey stick the tattooed boy snickered but before being able to say a word the foot thing came down on his neck I know being mother Russia that was a pressure point then 5 more designated cracks rang out in the other then the sum what peace full morning all the group fled or fell._

"_man good job sis buuut you snapped into death mode" the now seeable blond haired girl around 5 with crystal blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair wearing a black tee with an aviator jacket that had a 50 on the back i could see because they weren't facing me with a pair of blue shorts._

"_-eh I know but none died," a shorter blonde with gem like Violet eyes a weird piece of hair that shot of the side of her hair in a curl wearing a red hoddie with a maple leaf on the back and black cargos I let out a sigh the girl instentaly turned aroud"h-h-h who are you," she questioned back in timed mode._

Insanity:** ok so that's how they meet I don't want to write more in flash back mode because well … ya.**

Purssia: **Two things 1 I dident talk and and two where back ***trio smiles*

Insanity:** hahahaha no oooooohhhhhhh Germany Russia . ***both said appier and hokey stick in hand*

Static only screams can be heard.


	3. A letter to the readers thanks

Ok, so this is just a heads up I might not write in bit because holidays. Also, I have been doing drafts in my handy dandy notebook (blue's clues, I know I'm stupid). But I will be typing silver's and publishing those so if you're a Greek gods fan read it my friends. Amebell is my life thank you for the reviews and conversation. Oh, and I will NOT beg or ask for reviews, if you do though thank you.

-Insanity

P.S. Silver is sharing my account Silver Hunter is full name.


	4. down hill

Then I thought about when everything went downhill _I was 13 and she was 12 that were when they came back the thugs. They happen to have become friends with my sister I did not recognize them. One day they saw her and attacked, what I regret most is the fact that I didn't do anything just stood there staring as she was beaten she couldn't stand up for herself then because she had her bear near her and was too busy protecting her to protect herself. The following day her dad had them moved across the world ._I must have been making faces or something because I was being stared at by the others just as I snapped out of it, the door creaked we ran for our lives.

Insanity; _ok so I know that it's short, but I just felt like typing._

__Prussia:_ Your story is lacking my awesomeness and this time Germany and Russia can't help you._

Insanity:_ But I gave Maddie a hockey stick and I have mine!_

*picture goes blank and thrashing is heard*


	5. not many memories

But Russia could not get away fast enough; he was not the only one though Prussia couldn't either. With a wicked smile that could easily beat the Russian's she spoke with venom in her voice, "Now, what. Exactly. Do you. Think. You. Are doing?"

Prussia stared at the other nation in horror begging him to speak, "aah, *gulp* hey Maddie remember me," he for once spoke with tameness." The girl stared at him blankly for a single second then a look of disgust spread across her face she released the Prussian he scampered to the wall as Maddie round house kicked the poor Russian. Then simply walked away down the stairs of her home slowly Ivan and gilbert tip toed their way down trying to get away without Maddie seeing them it did not work in a timid nature she did not say any thing

They were one of the very few who will now remember me because of this anger the only reason any one remembered me", she sighed.

Insanity:_**well I just started writing this randomly. And oh, y**__**a! I do not own hetalia sadly bye!**_


	6. ready for school ?

Maddie could care less out about the previous events. She was too excited about her new school she was transferring to her new high school into the eleventh grade, she was a grade ahead because she was so smart. She quickly changed seeing she had to walk today, _my sister better be ready_ she thought. Their home was a little different than any others it was basically two houses combined she went to Allie's area, "You better be ready, or I'm leveeing without you." A bang came as a reply to the Canadian a small scream then a second bang.

"Oh, ha hey sooo, what are you waiting for lets go," Allie walking by Maddie cheered she replied with a herm. Their house was not very far from the high school named North West the two girls dressed in their two uniforms both a polo shirt Allie's maroon with a red white and blue plaid mini skirt she had her signature jacket in hand messenger bag with the American flag embroidered on it glasses on her face and black flats . Madeline's a white polo Maddie was breaking some rules now she had black baggy jeans with black snow boot style combat boots. She also had her jacket in one hand in the other was her messenger bag with her flag embroidered on it her goggles around her neck glasses on her face.

"Hey stop spacing out where here," Allie's rambunctious voice called


End file.
